Hide and Seek!
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: When their parents are gone for the year, the risk takers decide to play hide and seek...with a doll. Of course, you DO know that you shouldn't forget about the doll, or fall asleep right? Or, leave your little sister locked outside with a broken old ritual doll...Oh dear...*ONESHOT* DEDICATED TO SPRINGFALLION LETTUCE AND SERPAVIA.


_**Hide And Seek**_

_With: The SpringFallions._

_Hiyori=SpringFallionLettuce_

_Aoko- SpringFallionPudding/Serpavia_

_Strawberry=KittyIchigo1_

**Hi guys! Me and my sista's have been obsessed with this new song called "Hide and Seek; by SeeU" so, I just decided to make us all in one. If you don't read it, cause it has OC'S THEN FINE. YOU'LL HURT MY FEELINGS! *RUNS AWAY CRYING AND HITS A POLE***

**Aoko: Stupid Idiot.**

**Hiyori: Ain't that the truth?**

**Ichigo: If this was actually real, my sister's wouldn't run away. Just letting you guys know. My sister's will like…stay and fight this thing. XD**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the lyrics. Lyrics go to JubyPhonic, we only own ourselves.**

* * *

"ICHIGO, YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE!"

The three children were playing tag in their parent's yard. Their parents had gone off to work for a year, and left the three six year olds alone.

_"Bad parenting is more like it." Hiyori said, twirling her reddish brown hair on her fingers. _

Ichigo was rolling in the grass like an idiot, trying to hide from her two siblings. The two older girls looked at her like she was stupid and tagged her.

"YOUR NEXT!"

And the two shot off towards the house, by complete accident, knocking off the book that held the door open, and in the process, shutting the door. Ichigo, with her scared green eyes looked at the sky.

The sky was turning gray, and it was scaring her.

"Guys?" she asked quietly, walking towards the house. She suddenly saw one of the dolls they were playing with. They had looked up on the internet how to play hide and seek, and being the risk takers, they decided to play the game.

Aoko, their older sister, suddenly called them in for dinner, and they had completely forgotten about the doll.

"Hiya dolly!" the stupid idiot picked up the doll with her hands, not noticing the blood it had in it's eyes, or how the eyes seemed to roam over her body like fresh meat.

"Hmm…let's go inside toget-AH!"

The doll had grabbed her arm as she held it, scaring her to death. Face turning white, she screamed and shook the doll frantically. "LET GO! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! ONEE- CHAN!" she screamed in her native language, crying out 'older sister' in Japanese.

The two older girls quickly looked out the window, just in time to see their youngest sister get attacked by a raved doll.

"AOKO-ONEECHAN! HIYORI-ONEECHAN!" the two girls pounded furiously on the door, but it seemed like the door was jammed.

"YOU STUPID DOOR!" Aoko yelled, and kicked the door hard multiple times. Hiyori looked in confusion at the scene that was happening outside.

"M-Maybe she's just playing a j-joke on us?" she laughed nervously, now remembering the doll, and the cautions that they were supposed to do.

Aoko looked at her, eyes distrusting. "What sick game did you guys play this time?" she yelled at her younger sister, who was still looking out the window.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE STOPPED MOVING!"

Just then, time seemed to stop for everyone, as Ichigo stood up and smiled into the window. Then went into the door, and knocked.

_Ding Dong, Hurry up I'm waiting_

_Far too late to run_

_A way to see if I can catch you…_

"Hey…hey… can you open up the door? It's freezing out here." Her usually green eyes filled with the eyes of a murderer.

Hiyori noted this and grabbed the older woman's hand. "We need to hide…and drink salt water… like now."

"Wait, what's going on? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ICHIGO? HIYORI! HIYORI!"

"We can't let her catch us. She's gonna kill us. Hurry up and run, damn it!" they quickly stopped by the kitchen and drank salt water.

"This should hide us, come on!"

But she had forgotten to read the directions. You weren't supposed to swallow it. You were supposed to keep it in your mouth.

Ichigo's pupils turned red, and her iris became black. The door burst open with much force, and a smiling psychotic girl stood in the doorway. Bobbing her way this way and that. With a fragile smile on her face.

_Ding Dong, Hurry up I'm starving _

_Waiting for you here…_

_I know that you are near so come out!_

The girl stood up in the doorway, bobbing her head, walking into the kitchen. The moment she walked in though, she was attacked by the stench of water and salt. She hissed and saw stairs. Her fragile smile returned, dull teeth replaced by sharp razors.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are…"

_Staring through the window…_

_No escape from my cold gaze now!_

Over the staircase, stood the two sisters, looking at the psycho path. Watching it bob it's head. It's head snapped up with force to rival Nike, the speed god, and she smiled widely. "Come on! Come on! It's time to play onee-chans! Are you scared of me? Don't be scared…let's just play…"

The gaze alone seemed to have frozen them in place, they couldn't look away. The crazy flashing green and red eyes was amazing, but scary all in the same way.

_Tearing through your eyelids!_

_Creeping close to see you nearer!_

The two sisters shot down the long hall way, scared out of their wits. There, the demonic Ichigo was, sitting down. Knees tucked near her chest, she slowly turned her head all around. A sickening crack was heard as she turned her head a full 360. The smile returned, but there was no flashing of green and red eyes.

The red pupils and black iris stayed.

* * *

_Ding Dong, hurry up and run now_

_So that we can play!_

_Tag on this special day of fun now!_

Their long pale legs pumping through the long corridor. The demon just standing there. Tears filled her read and black eyes. "Do you not want to play? WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY?!" she screamed in a voice inhumane.

She screamed and banged on the wall. Shaking the house and the sisters in it. Aoko was still running, pressing herself against the wall. "Why does our house have to be so damn big?" she smiled when she saw another corridor connecting to this one. It had a door.

She grabbed Hiyori, and ran towards it. Hiyori in turn, locked the door, and she pressed against the wall, listening to the screams of the girl that she no longer called her sister. "Hiyori! Hayuku! Hayuku!" she yelled/whispered at her. Her native tongue coming naturally in their time of despair. She realized her mistake and shook her head quickly. "Quickly! Quickly! Barricade the door nee-chan! Hayaku!"

Hiyori, being as scared as she was, quickly closed the knob with a chair.

The banging stopped. The two looked at each other, before shooting off in the corridor. Their footsteps loud against the old wood.

_Ding Dong, hurry up I'm in now!_

_Better run and hide…_

_So I can never find you peeking!"_

As they were running, Hiyori got a glimpse of the demon. She shivered at the ugly sight of her, and continued to run with her older sister.

_Thumping down the hallway…_

_Footsteps on an old wood floor board_

_Breathing in a whisper…_

_I can hear it getting closer!_

Ichigo smiled brightly. Hearing their labored breathing, footsteps pounding on the floor, talking in whispers. She giggled like she wasn't running around, trying to kill to innocent girls. "You guys are so funny! It's ok if you don't want to play…"

She bobbed her head again, easily going through the door like a ghost. "I'll just have to **force **you to play! I hope that's ok with you onee-chans!" she rounded the corner, breaking out into a jog.

_No, no you can never hide!_

_I can see you there…_

She saw a glimpse of white hair. "Aoko onee-chan! Come and play with me!" She saw a pale slender foot. "Hiyori onee-chan! Come play! Come play!" she smelt salt on them. "You didn't do the ritual riiigghhttt!" she sang out to them.

_No, no, you can never hide!_

_I can see your hair…_

While running, Aoko knocked Hiyori's head.

"We have to get back to the kitchen!"

"It's too late! She's right behind us, and there's no way back!"

"DAMN IT!"

_No, no you can never hide!_

_I can see your scared…_

"I see you! Don't worry! The game will be ending soon…" she giggled, following the loud breathing, and thumping feet.

_'That's what I'm afraid of!' _they thought together, sprinting towards Aoko's bedroom. "Hiyori! In here!" she grabbed the shaken girls hand into her room, and locked the door.

_No, no you can never hide!_

She smiled and skipped all the way to the front of the door.

_Knock, knock, I'm affront your bedroom!_

_And I'm coming in_

_Don't need a key or pin…to…help…me…_

She giggled and knocked on the door twice. "Don't lock me out Hiyori! I'm coming in!"

Hiyori squeaked, and looked for the safest place to hide. She pointed at the door, and Aoko followed, scared to death. _Literally. _

"I don't need a key or pin to help me! All I have to do is this-!" and she opened the door, even though it was still locked from the inside.

_Knock, knock, I'm inside your bedroom_

_Can't see where you've hid_

_But worry not the game is ending!_

Hiyori saw salt and a water bottle on top of the ceiling. "You keep water and salt in here?" she signed with her hands. Of course, being the smart girl's that they were, they knew many languages, including sign.

"Yes. HURRY UP AND LET'S USE IT!" she signed back frantically.

Hiyori quickly stood on a box, getting the water and salt. "Don't. Swallow." She signed slowly.

Meanwhile, as she entered, she lost track of all scent of her 'playmates'. "Don't worry! I'll find you! The game is ending, and I am very sad. Let's make the most of it, ok?"

_Look under the bed sheets!_

She bent down to look under the bed. It wasn't there. "Hmm…" Hiyori and Aoko saw the shadow of the demon. Though, it looked nothing like Ichigo. It was smiling, and reaching out towards them. It's eyes, red, and it's body, pure black. Hiyori and Aoko moved as far as they could away from it.

But it wasn't looking _at _them. Almost like it couldn't see them.

"It can't see us! Quick! Hide under the boxes!" Aoko signed quickly, and Hiyori did what her sister said. Breathing slowing down. _"We are gonna die. I know it."_

_Clever girls to keep me guessing!_

_Cannot find a body…_

She looked in the dresser. Still no one. She was getting bored. "I'm getting bored…" hearing these words, the two girls swallowed their water in fear. "I want to play with someone else now…"

_But I haven't checked the closet!_

She smiled as their scent hit her full force. "Ok! Hide and Seek is over! Now…your…" she slammed open the door with such force that the boxes flew, and the door fell off the hinges.

_Ding Dong, here you are and-_

"IT!" she yelled inhumanly, and the two girls screamed as her eyes flashed back to green, before dulling down. She passed out on the floor. Or…not passed out…more like…dead.

"OH MY GOSH, IS SHE DEAD?"

Laughing was heard from the background. Suddenly, Aoko shifted her whole body weight onto Hiryori. "Aoko? AOKO!"

"I'll count…and you hide…" she said darkly, smiling, and showing a perfect row of straight, but jagged teeth. Hiyori gasped, and pressed herself near the wall, knowing that it was futile to try and run now.

_Ding dong, I have one this game!_

_Now it's your turn!_

_Ding Dong, I have one this game!_

_Now It's your TURN!_

_Ding Dong, I have one this game!_

_Now it's __**YOUR TURN!**_

**_Ding Dong, It was such a shame…_**

Aoko said, raising a fist over Hiyori's shaking form. "Bye, bye, nee-chan!"

"Ding Dong, you can never hide… No one else is left…" she said, making a new body out of Ichigo's and Hiyori's carcass.

_Ding Dong, this is my goodbye…_

She turned towards you. Smiled. "Sleep with an eye open!"

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

**A YEAR LATER…**

The dirty smell of those girl's carcass made the ghost puke. She was TRAPPED HERE, and she was bored. She switched inside the bodies sometime, making it seem as if they were still alive.

"Honey, were home!"

In Hiyori's form, she smiled. New victims..? She like- no. She loved!

She walked downstairs, holding the railing, while smearing blood all over it. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" she said, using Hiyori's abused vocal chords. "Hello hun. Where is Ichigo and Aoko?"

She smiled. "Oh, they aren't coming back any time soon!" she giggled, and balanced herself on the balls of her feet. "Darling…is everything ok?"

"Mommy, I'm getting bored of playing by myself."

"Hun, what do you mean-" her father started

"I want to play with you guys. Ichigo and Aoko are getting boring…" she brought out her hands to show them. "See? It's old! I want new…fresh…blood…" she smiled brightly.

All that was heard was evil laughing, and the screams of the richest parents in the world.

"I want to play hide and seek…with you!" her eyes turned towards the screen. "Make sure, to sleep with an eye open! I'm coming for you…be ready!"

* * *

**Dedicated to the best sista's in the world. LOVE YA!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


End file.
